Slipped Away
by dredragon
Summary: -GDXOC- Wish list selama di Korea:1.Tinggal di tempat kos dekat dengan gedung YG Ent. kerja sambilan di YG kis anggota Bigbang. Kara (OC) Fans yang nekat mengejar idola ke Korea, memutuskan untuk memenuhi wishlistnya yang kedua. Bekerja sambilan sebagai Cleaning Service. "SELAMAT SIANG LAYANAN KEBERSIHAN RUA—GYAAAA!" Fakta terkuak di depan matanya.


Disclaimer: All characters are belong to God and theirself.

_Hanya untuk hiburan. Kisah fiksi tentang fans yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam SARANG IDOLA_

"Woaaaah! Kereeen!" Kara berteriak heboh saat melihat video yang menampilkan performa sebuah boyband di sebuah acara penghargaan. Matanya berkilat senang melihat lima pria bertalenta tersebut. Mereka—menurut Kara—tidak setampan boyband lain yang pernah ia lihat, tapi entah kenapa mereka punya daya tarik tersendiri. Mereka urakan, tidak selalu menari dalam formasi, banyak memberikan tambahan pada lagu: seperti teriakan ala rocker, lirik rap, musik yang lebih menghentak. Mereka berantakan, tapi berkarisma, karisma yang sangat kuat dan...

"KEREEEN!" Teriak Kara saat mereka selesai tampil. "Mulai saat ini...aku adalah VIP!"

Perjalanan dan perjuangan yang ia lakukan agar dapat menginjakkan kaki di Korea Selatan. Mulai dari dirinya yang anti K-pop, mulai suka K-pop karena dicekoki tentang K-pop setiap harinya oleh sahabat, menjadi VIP, mencari jalan agar bisa ke Korea Selatan dengan biaya murah, mengikuti kompetisi agar bisa memenangkan beasiswa kuliah di Korea Selatan, mempelajari bahasa korea, kerja sambilan agar bisa punya biaya selama tinggal di Korea, ditentang orang tua, membujuk, mengantongi izin, dan akhirnya, berhasil pergi kuliah di Korea Selatan. Kara di jurusan Seni Rupa.

Kara memandang wish listnya selama berkuliah di Korea Selatan:

WISH LIST DI KOREA

Tinggal di tempat kos dekat dengan gedung YG Ent. (Kalau bisa tetanggaan)

Bekerja sambilan di YG Ent.

Melukis anggota Bigbang

Kara membaca wish listnya yang pertama. Sebenarnya, ini agak sulit. Mengingat ia belum pernah ke Korea sebelumnya. Ia bahkan belum tau dimana kampusnya. Tempat tinggal juga belum ada. Bagaimana kalau kampus dan tempat tinggalnya (yang rencananya tetanggaan dengan gedung YG) jauh? Kan nanti ia bisa berat di ongkos. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaksanakan wish yang kedua, bekerja sambilan di gedung YG.

Kara dengan canggung berjalan menuju pos satpam YG. Ent. "Permisi, pak. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi cleaning service." kira-kira begitu artinya pertanyaan yang Kara tanyakan dalam bahasa korea pada sang security. Kara memang tidak rela menjadi cleaning service, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang tamatan SMA di perusahaan besar seperti ini?

Kara sebenarnya tidak tau apakah YG. Ent. Melakukan perekrutan sekarang. Tapi ia hanya mencoba peruntungan. Kalau tidak ada, ya terpaksa mencari di tempat lain.

"Oh, jadi kau pelamar juga? Kau hampir saja telat."

Kara cengo,' Ja-jadi memang ada perekrutan untuk cleaning service? Woaah!'

"Iya, iya! Saya pelamar kerja juga! Saya harus mengantar berkas saya kemana?"

"Kenapa kau bawa banyak barang seperti ini?" Satpam tersebut mulai curiga, melihat Kara membawa tas ransel besar, dan dua koper ditangan kiri dan kanan.

"Oh! Saya baru datang dari luar negeri. Dan langsung mengejar jadwal ke sini. Jadi saya belum sempat ke rumah untuk mengantar barang." Dalam hati Kara memohon ampun pada Tuhan karena sudah berbohong. Satpam itu memandang Kara curiga.

"Errr, saya harus mengantar berkas kemana pak?"

"Ikuti aku." Jawab satpam tersebut setelah memutuskan kalau Kara bukan orang mencurigakan.

Kara menghela nafas lega dan segera mengikuti petugas keamanan tersebut dengan semangat dan sumringah,'Hehe, kerja di YG~' Gumamnya dalam hati. "Tapi pelamarnya sangat ramai. Kebanyakan gadis seumuranmu."

Kara membatu. Hatinya belum bisa senang ternyata. Posisinya terancam."Berapa orang yang diterima, pak?"

"Hanya tiga." Kara merasakan kakinya mulai lemas.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Satpam tersebut berhenti dan menunjukkan koridor yang penuh dengan orang yang mengantri. Hati Kara mencelos. Persaingan ini sangat ketat. Jelas saja mereka punya tekad yang sama kuatnya dengan dirinya. Kara menyerahkan berkas yang sudah ia siapkan kepada bagian personalia. Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat cengo, untuk menjadi cleaning service harus melewati psikotes, tes wawancara, dan tes kemampuan kebersihan. Astagaaaaa! Hari ini adalah jadwal tes pertama. Psikotes. Kara berdiri diantrian paling belakang. Dua kopernya ia taruh disisi kiri dan kanan. Ia menunduk merogoh tas ransel untuk mencari alat tulis dan ponselnya yg hampir lowbatt, harus segera dimatikan untuk menghemat daya. Tiba-tiba...

Gubrak!

Kara refleks menoleh dan melotot melihat kopernya—yang besar dan terlalu ke tengah—telah membuat orang lain tersandung dan jatuh. Ia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong, saat ia dan puluhan gadis lain serentak menahan nafas melihat siapa yang terjatuh,"Ki-Kiko Mizuhara..."

"GYAAAAAA!" Kara berteriak histeris. Ia kagum dan benci pada orang ini! Kagum karena dia seribu kali lebih cantik daripada di foto dan benci karena ia—katanya—pacar G-Dragon.

"Ya ampun! Aku kesal sekali padamu!" Kara berteriak dengan bahasan indonesia, refleks.

Merasa diteriaki dengan muka marah dan bahasa asing, Kiko mulai geram dan mulai berteriak soal koper dalam bahasa jepang. Kara cengo dan memiringkan kepala tanda tidak paham,"Eh? Kau bicara apa?" Tanyanya lagi dalam bahasa indonesia, masih refleks dan mungkin kini mulai sinting. Kiko melihat orang didepannya tidak marah lagi dan malah bertampang blo'on.'Astaga..orang aneh macam apa ini?' Kiko bangun, tidak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, sudah biasa diperhatikan. Kara yang kewarasannya mulai kembali, akhirnya tersadar kalau ia yang salah, karena tidak memposisikan kopernya dengan baik. Walaupun ia masih bingung, bagaimana caranya Kiko tidak melihat koper sebesar ini dan bisa tersandung? Tapi, walaupun begitu...

"Sorry, Miss." Kara meminta maaf dengan bahasa inggris untuk menengahi kesenjangan bahasa yang sempat terjadi."My mistake. Are you alright?" Tanya Kara lagi.

"Yeah, it's ok. Please put your luggage in the other place. You can harm the other people, you know."

"Yes. Sorry Miss."

"Okay, No problem." Dengan itu Kiko Mizuhara pergi, meninggalkan para penonton yang tadi memperhatikannya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, antrian diperbolehkan masuk untuk mengikuti ujian psikotes.

Setau Kara, proses perekrutan itu lama. Menunggu hasil seleksi dan sebagainya bisa sampai berminggu-minggu. Tapi, entah kenapa disini malah hanya butuh satu hari. Tes psikotes telah selesai dan hasilnya akan keluar beberapa jam kemudian. Ia lapar, belum makan siang. Kara merogoh tasnya dimana tersimpan beberapa keripik camilan dan minuman soda. Ia makan dengan perlahan, agar tidak cepat habis. Saat keripiknya tinggal setengah, Kara memutuskan untuk berhenti makan dan menyimpan kembali camilannya untuk nanti. Ingin main game di ponsel, ponselnya lowbatt. Ingin membaca, ia tidak bawa buku bacaan. Akhirnya, Kara hanya duduk, termenung, badannya terasa pegal setelah perjalan jauh. Ia mencoba untuk duduk rileks dan tidak terasa tertidur...

Tidur...

Tidur...

Tidur...

"Pengumuman sudah keluaar!"

Kara tersentak bangun dan segera mengelap ilernya yang nyaris keluar, masih disudut mulut. Kara berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju white board yang telah ditempeli hasil ujian. Kara menelusuri kertas tersebut...tidak ada. Kara hampir menangis, ia kembali mengecek dengan pelan dan...ADA! namanya ada dipertengahan! Yeay! Dalam tes ini, hampir setengah pelamar telah gugur.

Sekarang, tinggal bersiap untuk tes wawancara. Kara meniup-niup tangannya dengan nafas, mengecek aroma nafas. Huek! Bau! Mumpung namanya masih jauh. Ia ingin menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Tapi,kopernya apa tidak apa-apa disini? Kara melihat-lihat sekitar, dan memutuskan untuk menitip di ruang personalia. Dan diizinkan.

Entah kenapa, saat niat ke toilet muncul, tiba-tiba ia ingin pipis. Tidak tahan lagi, ia segera berlari menuju toilet setelah menanyakan letakknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, segera masuk ke salah satu bilik dan pipis. Saat ia hendak menyiram, bilik disebelahnya terbuka dan terdengar sebuah gumaman rap. Kara pikir itu pasti fans yang memasang lagu rap. Ini kan toilet wanita, mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang masuk. Kara keluar dari bilik dan membasuh mukanya. Dengan cekatan mengeluarkan sikat gigi dan pastanya dari tas ransel. Saat mulutnya dipenuhi busa, bilik disebelah Kara terbuka. Kara menatap cermin, begitu pula si penghuni bilik, pandangan bertemu,

"KYAAAA!" Kara berteriak histeris dengan mulut penuh busa.

Si penghuni bilik segera masuk kembali dan membetulkan tali pinggangnya yang rencananya ia pasang sambil keluar dari bilik. Kara tercekat, sikat giginya belum selesai. Kalau tidak sikat gigi nanti bau. Kara cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sikat giginya. Tepat saat ia berkumur, si penghuni bilik keluar. Hampir tersembur. Kara berhasil menyemburkan air di wastafel.

"G-g-dragon..." Kara berbalik dan membatu sesaat. Tapi kemudian...

"Kenapa kau mesum?! Ini toilet wanita! Padahal aku fans-mu, tapi kau menghancurkan kekagumanku dengan kemesumanmu!" Teriak Kara dengan bahasa korea. Dia tidak sesinting saat bertemu Kiko ternyata. G-dragon, mencoba bersabar menghadapi gadis labil dengan busa disekitar mulut dan hidung itu."Maaf nona, ini toilet pria. Aku sudah lama disini, dan belum pernah keliru hanya untuk memasuki toilet." Jelas G-dragon.

Kara melotot kaget, disini yang salah G-Dragon atau dia? Kara segera melihat bagian depan pintu toilet, yang jelas-jelas bertuliskan MAN. Tapi, kesintingan Kara mulai muncul. Ia mengambil spidol dari tas ranselnya dan menulis 'WO' di depan MAN. "See? Ini toilet cewek." Kata Kara membela diri dengan tidak berguna. G-Dragon cengo melihatnya,'Ada ya, orang sinting seperti ini?'

"HAHAHAHA!" GD tertawa nyaris sambil berguling-guling."Kau lucu!" Katanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kara yang sekarang sepertinya mendapatkan kewarasannya kembali dan mulai menjitak-jitak kepalanya. Kara segera kembali ke wastafel untuk membereskan sikat giginya, dan merutuki dirinya saat melihat busa bertebaran diwajahnya. Setelah beres-beres,dan merapikan penampilannya, ia segera keluar. Tidak ingin dipergoki oleh orang lain lagi.

Saat kembali ke tempatnya, bertepatan dengan dipanggilnya namanya. Ia masuk bersama tiga orang lainnya. Pelamar lain sudah tidak banyak lagi. Mungkin mereka keluar mencari makanan sambil menunggu hasil. Mereka masuk ke ruang wawancara. Bertemu dengan kepala kebersihan dan kepala personalia.

Kara masuk terakhir, ia menggesekkan kakinya pada keset terlebih dahulu, takut mengotori ruangan putih bersih itu. Mereka duduk berderet di kursi lipat. Pertama, tes wawancara. Ditanyakan tempat asal, status, tujuan bekerja, dan waktu bekerja. Tiga pelamar lain siap bekerja full time. Dan pekerjaan ini meminta waktu full time. Pertanyaan yang sama tiba pada Kara.

"Kamu bisa bekerja full time disini?"

"Saya hanya bisa bekerja part time. Karena saya adalah mahasiswa, saya juga harus mengejar pendidikan saya."

Kepala personalia terlihat sudah siap untuk menyuruhnya keluar.

"Tapi, saya akan bekerja dengan giat! Hasil pekerjaan saya pasti bagus!" Kata Kara tegas. Kepala personalia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Kara,"Aku harap kau tidak sesumbar. Waktunya tes kemampuan kebersihan." Kara tersenyum senang, ia lolos bagian wawancara. "Berdiri." Kata kepala kebersihan dengan tegas.

Mereka serempak berdiri, Kara berdiri dengan memajukan kaki kanannya didepan kaki kiri sejauh setengah telapak kaki, sebagai ganjal agar ia tidak goyah jika harus berdiri lama. Ia mempelajarinya di ekstrakulikuler paduan suara yang sempat ia ikuti sewaktu SMA.

"Maaf, kamu belum bisa diterima."

Hati Kara mencelos. Seorang gadis paling kiri segera berbalik dan pergi dengan muka muram. Kara tau kenapa ruangan tadi tiba-tiba sepi. Karena, hasil tes segera diumumkan. Berarti mereka gagal.

"Dengar, saya tidak perlu menyuruh kalian menyapu atau mengepel sekarang. Jika kalian rapi, maka hal itu sudah dapat dilihat dari penampilan kalian. Oleh karena itu, kamu dan kamu, kalian belum rapi. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu." Mata Kara melebar, dia sudah menunggu selama ini dan dia gagal?

"Baik. Permisi, pak." Ia segera berbalik, tidak tahan untuk tetap diruangan itu.

"Bukan kamu."

Kara berhenti dan menoleh. Kepala kebersihan sedang menatap tepat kearahnya."Tapi kamu." Kara melihat orang yang dimaksud. Ternyata, orang yang tadi berdiri di samping Kara. Kini tinggal dua orang.

"Dari kalian berdua, sebenarnya yang paling rapi dan sopan adalah Kara. Kamu membersihkan kaki sebelum masuk, tau bagaimana posisi berdiri yang baik, berpenampilan rapi, rambut digelung dengan rapi. Harusnya kamu bisa diterima, tapi kamu hanya bisa bekerja part time."

Kara menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia takut.

"Silahkan tunggu kabar dari kami."

Hasil yang menggantung, Kara tidak tau diterima atau tidak. Tapi, pelamar yang tadi diterima. Ia sudah bisa bekerja besok. Lah, nasib Kara bagaimana?

Ia menyeret kopernya ke lobby. Tempat dimana ia diminta untuk menunggu. Sofa yang ada di lobby terlihat sangat empuk dan menarik untuk ditiduri. Kebetulan, badannya serasa akan remuk karena belum ada istirahat. Kara celingukan mencari sofa yang juga dekat dengan colokan listrik. Ia ingin men-charge ponselnya yang sekarat. Ia menemukan colokan dekat sofa di pojok, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera melakukan multitasking dengan duduk sambil menunggu baterai ponsel terisi. Entah multitasking macam apa itu. Kara berusaha keras agar matanya tidak terpejam, ia ngantuk berat. Kara memutuskan untuk menghidupkan ponselnya dan mengecek berita online mengenai bigbang. Dan matanya seakan dapat melompat keluar saat berita yang ditemukannya.

 **Kiko Mizuhara dibully oleh calon Cleaning Service**

Model cantik Kiko Mizuhara dibully oleh calon Cleaning Service. Berawal dari kecerobohan si pelamar kerja yang meletakkan kopernya sembarangan, hingga membuat Kiko Mizuhara tersandung dan terjatuh. Namun, bukannya meminta maaf, si pelamar kerja yang berasal dari luar Korea tersebut malah meneriaki Kiko dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kiko, namun sayangnya dipahami oleh salah satu pelamar kerja yang lain.

Ternyata ia telah meneriakkan,"Aku benci sekali padamu!" Kericuhan terjadi, namun Kiko tidak ingin memperpanjang urusannya dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan orang yang telah memakinya , sampai saat ini belum ada saksi mata yang mau memberitau dimana kejadian ini terjadi dan siapa si calon cleaning service ini.

 **Comment:**

 **LavenderOrange** : dasar tidak tau diri!

 **Broeppy:** dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya! :p

 **Anonym:** waah, Kiko pemaaf dan dewasa!

 **Viem 50 more...**

Tangan Kara gemetar, ponselnya nyaris jatuh dari genggamannya. Belum ada 24 Jam ia di Korea, tapi namanya sudah tercoreng. Dan artikel ini dipastikan akan tersebar kemana-mana. Kalau orang tau siapa yang telah membuat Kiko tersandung, habislah dia! Dan berita ini masih 3 menit yang lalu tapi sudah menuai banyak komentar! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Harus berbuat apa?!

Author Note: Halo semuaaa! Aku author baru. Sebenarnya, aku kurang tau soal bahasa Korea. Jadi, belum berani memasukkan bahasa korea di fic, kayak yang para author senior buat. Malah, saya ini kurang tau artis-artis korea. jadi, maaf ya. Kalau di fic ini lebih banyak concern ke bigbangnya. Fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...


End file.
